Stares
by Paint Splat
Summary: Ever noticed how Tori and Jade are always staring at each other? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Jori story. Read and Review, pretty please with a cherry on top-or a strawberry or a raspberry, whatever toots your pickle. **_

_**This chapter is set in the middle of season two, before Jade Gets Crushed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Victorious. **_

**Tori**

"And so," said Sikowitz "the play can be considered to represent . . . "

But Tori wasn't listening. Why? Because she was staring at Jade West. Jade, who she loved more than anyone else but could never tell her that. Jade probably didn't feel the same way so it would be pointless.

When a lesson got boring Tori had taken to staring at Jade but now she did it all the time. It was an obsession. She stared at Jade's wonderful pale skin, at her black highlighted hair that Tori loved so much. If Jade let her, Tori could run her fingers through it all day. She stared at Jade's blue eyes that could show so much emotion it was amazing. Anger. Jealousy. Pride. Happiness. Sorrow. They could get so cruel when Jade wanted yet so soft and vulnerable when she was upset. Tori had a flashback to when Jade and Beck broke up and Jade had come to her house and cried constantly. Jade, who made out she was tough enough to handle the world and anything it threw at her, had shown her true feelings to Tori, who she supposedly hated. It was that day that gave Tori some hope that maybe Jade did feel something towards Tori, romantically or not.

Tori hadn't really wanted to get Jade and Beck back together because with both of them single Tori had a slight chance. But Jade had been so, so sad, and who can stand the one they love being depressed? Certainly not Tori. She just felt so weak when she tried to protest. She wanted Jade to be happy so she got them back together. And she guessed it was worth it for the thanks she got from Jade afterwards.

And then there was Jade's father. Tori knew that Jade didn't have a perfect life but she never knew it was that bad. She couldn't imagine her father hating her. (It was okay for Trina, since her ego was so big she didn't notice that everyone hated her.) It was those kinds of things that made Tori want to hold Jade and never let go. Well, she wanted to anyway, but the feeling intensified at those types of moments. She had also finally gotten Jade to hug her, a fantastic achievement. To feel Jade's heart beating against her chest, to put her arms around Jade and hold her with a reason, which was the best feeling ever. Now Tori was just waiting for a day when she could hold Jade without a reason, and to hear Jade say Tori's name the way Tori said Jade's . . .

"Tori!" said a voice, zapping Tori unpleasantly out of her daydream. it was Sikowitz's voice. Tori looked around her. Class was over. She caught a glimpse of Jade leaving and holding Beck's hand. It irked her that she couldn't hold Jade's hand. After all, she was the one who loved Jade more than anything else in the world, in the universe even, and Beck would always love himself more than anyone else.

She left class with a sigh.

Why couldn't Jade see that?

_Lunch _

**Jade**

Jade was sitting outside in the sunshine-covered Asphalt Café with Beck enjoying a burger. That wasn't all she was enjoying. the other thing she was enjoying was staring at Tori, who was sitting with Andre and Cat a table away, perfectly in line with Jade's vision. It made her feel so dirty that she was sitting with her boyfriend but obsessing over the one she loved but couldn't have. A girl, at that. Who she supposedly hated. Jade didn't know why she kept up the continuous act of hating Tori. probably because it was safer to hate her than show her true emotions. But maybe it was just pushing Tori further and further out of Jade's reach? That was why Jade made it her mission to be nice to Tori once in a while. It felt good to be nice for once.

Jade sighed inwardly. She was getting soft. Like Tori.

_No_, thought Jade. _Not like Tori_. Tori had the courage to stand up to Jade on her first day at Hollywood Arts in the alphabet improv game. And then she had kissed Beck. Jade had been shocked then. Not by the fact that someone had kissed her boyfriend without permission, oddly. It was by the fact that at last she had found a rival.

Was that all she thought of Tori, a rival? Another player in the game of high school desperate to get to the top and survive?

No. Because then she wouldn't be obsessing over Tori in this way. She wouldn't be studying Tori's features. her coffee-coloured skin. Her brown eyes that could look at Jade and melt her. Eyes that made Jade always tell the truth. She studied Tori's hair. Her hair reminded Jade of her own hair, before she dyed it black, but just a bit darker. She loved Tori's hair.

Jade remembered the first time they hugged. She felt Tori's slim body pressed against hers and felt that if she died right then she would have been a very happy corpse. She longed almost hungrily for the time when she could touch Tori again. It was almost wrong, the way Jade obsessed over Tori. Almost.

"Jade?" called a questioning voice. It was Beck, pulling Jade back into reality, where she sadly wasn't dating Tori. She shook her head slightly and realised she hadn't touched her burger. Tori was getting up to leave. She turned her head to look back and Jade looked down sharply and hoped Tori hadn't noticed. She took a bite out of her burger and sighed inwardly. Tori was never going to be hers. She probably had feelings for Andre or someone. Maybe Beck. Surprisingly the fact that someone else had feelings for Beck didn't bother her like it used to. beck was supposed to be the one she loved forever, yet now she felt not even a glimmer of love. Respect? Sure. Love? No way. tori stole all of her affections now. jade considered breaking up with beck there and then, but what would be the point? Tori didn't have feelings for her so she may as well hang onto the one who did for the moment.

_**What do you think? Is it good?**_

_**P.S: Did anyone spot the reference to a You Me At Six song I put in? It so fits Jori.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys SO much for the great reviews. I can't believe it, seriously. I already have twenty-two favourites and I'm only on chapter two. I love you people. This is CHAPTER TWO! Read it and weep :P.**_

_**(BTW this is set a few days after Tori and Jade's Playdate)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

**Jade**

Jade dreamt about that night at Nozu again. It was her first date with Tori, technically. It had been so hard to maintain the image of hating Tori when Sikowitz told them they had to date. Really she wanted to jump up and down and cheer like Cat when she was excited-but not really.

She had so much fun at Nozu. Singing with Tori went by like it was a dream; just a flash of colour that was Tori's shirt, the thumping beat and the way their voices sounded. And then Tori nearly made her explode by saying she was pretty. It had been so hard when they were saying nice things about each other to not give the game away and admit she loved everything about Tori. Even telling her she was pretty was stretching it.

And she was still annoyed with Sikowitz. After the parts were called her pulled them both aside from the rest of the class (who were improvising a scene when it was the end of the world).

"Now, as you have both read the script you will know that you will be playing a married couple. That means love." he said while pacing the stage.

They nodded.

"And there is a small catch because these parts were supposed to be played by a man and a woman. You are both girls. You are both girls, right?"

"Last time I checked." Jade said.

"So, to make you both more comfortable with playing a married couple, I have cut out the kiss at the end and replaced it with a hug. Now, if you don't mind, I have a bus to catch. Good day."

"But it's only just gone ten!" Tori called after him as he ran out the door. Jade stormed off angrily away from Tori. Tori probably thought it was because she had to play Tori's wife, but it was because she had missed out on a chance to kiss Tori, even if it was only for a play. The hug at the end, though, was still amazing, to have Tori's frame pressed against hers again, even if she was wearing a very fuzzy fake moustache. What would become of their relationship now? Were they friends? Jade supposed they were. Well, then maybe they could spend more time together. And where did close friendships usually lead to?

Romance.

Jade smiled at the thought.

_The next day at Hollywood Arts_

**Tori**

Tori was fiddling with books in her locker. She looked to her left. There was Jade. Tori took a deep breath and strode up to Jade.

"Jade. Hi." she said with a smile and a wave.

"What do you want Tori?" Jade asked back. She slammed her locker shut.

_She called me Tori. She must be in a good mood._

"You know that thing we did at Nozu? It was fun, right?"

"I guess." said Jade nonchalantly.

"Well . . . do you wanna go with me to Nozu tonight?" Tori asked nervously. Right. It was out there. She had practically asked out Jade West.

Jade turned and stared at Tori. Tori smiled slightly.

Jade contemplated the situation for a while.

"Alright." she decided.

Tori looked shocked for a second.

"You'll go-" she never finished her sentence for fear of letting Jade know she liked her.

"Cut the crap Vega before I regret my decision." Jade snarled.

Tori grinned and led the way out of school.

_At Nozu_

**Tori**

They had grabbed a booth at Nozu and it was silent. Jade turned her head back to Tori after looking around a realised the half-Latina girl was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"What?" said Tori.

"You were staring at me and you've been acting weird to me all day. What's your game?" she asked angrily.

Tori laughed.

"I love how you're always so suspicious." she said, then actually realised what she said.

Jade narrowed her eyes but then they widened as she figured it out. Tori bit her lip.

"I see know. You like me."

"Yes." Tori admitted. "I like you a lot, but I know you'll never like me like you love Beck, so-" she was cut off as Jade kissed Tori. The kiss was only short, but Jade could feel the smile forming on Tori's lips as she kissed back. Jade ended the kiss and sat next to Tori.

"Look, Vega, I'm only going to say this once so listen up." she said, through her tone was softer than before. "I was over Beck ages ago. I like you."

"Good thing we're both on the same page then." smiled Tori, and then she kissed Jade strongly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. Tori whispered.

Jade kissed Tori again, loving the feeling of Tori's lips against her own.

"I think I do." she said, kissing Tori again, not wanting to waste any of their time as a couple- which she guessed they were now.

It was all Tori could do to stop herself from cheering. She was making out with Jade West, her long-time crush, for God's sake.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice. Jade and Tori jumped away from each other like they'd been shocked by Tori's dysfunctional old PearPhone GX.

Jade swore as she saw who the owner of the voice was. It was Beck Oliver.

_**So, I had a few reviews asking me whether I would get Tori and Jade together or not, so I hope I made you all happy. Also, was this worth the wait? I hope this was good! Read and review please! **_

_**P.S: If any of you read He Had It Coming, I'm going to watch Chicago tomorrow to spark my inspiration so it will probably be updated tomorrow or Tuesday.**_

_**Plus, I have a big end of term Science test on the 22**__**nd**__** so I'll be revising for it every day until then so I might not be able to update frequently (like that's what I do now) so bear with me. I hope to finish He Had It Coming this week and promise to work on She Cried Black Tears. Bye!**_


	3. Important AN!

_**Yes, this is a bit of an author's note.**_

_**I haven't updated since like forever, and when I was feeling like updating I checked my phone (where I have all the chapters written up) and realised they'd all been deleted :(**_

_**So, we have two options:**_

_**I could edit the second chapter and turn this into a twoshot, or I could try and rewrite some chapters. I'm leaning towards the first idea but what really counts is what my readers and reviewers want. I've put a poll on my profile, so you can vote there as well as reviewing your thoughts.**_

_**Have a nice day,**_

_**Paint xx**_


	4. Second Important AN!

_**And it's decision time!**_

_**I have decided to play around with this and turn it into a twoshot. I'm sorry for those of you who were expecting more chapters but I am not inspired for this at the moment.**_

_**But if you like Jori and my writing, go check out Go Get the Cocoa and Business As Usual. I hope to not disappoint.**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but, hey, these things happen sometimes.**_

_**Have a good day,**_

_**Paint Splat xxx**_


End file.
